Cry's Mad
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A Story about Mad and Cry. Cry trys to fight Mad, but Mad makes him think of him differently. Cry-cest.
1. Chapter 1

~This is a story about Mad and Cry. I hope you enjoy.~

* * *

**Madness Loves Cry**

**Cry's POV:**

"Mad, for the thousandth time, shut up!" I yell out loud to the pest in my head.

_Why are you trying to block me out? _The deep, melancholy voice asks me.

I ball my hands into tight fists, attempting to contain the emotions brewing inside.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I growl through clenched teeth, my body rolling with anger.

_Why are you pushing me away? _It asks me, the words echoing throughout my head, making it hard to think.

I shake my head and quickly bring my still tightly clenched fists to my ears, trying to block out the voice.

"Shut up! I don't want you here, so go away!" I yell to the thing in my head, my body shaking with many mixed feelings.

_Now, we both know that's not true. _The voice rang through my jumbled thoughts, making itself dominate in my mind.

_You need me, that's why I'm here. _It whispered, taunting me even in my wretched state.

"SHUT UP!" I scream in the empty room, digging my palms against my ears, my eyes glued shut.

I knew it would never work, but it felt better than doing nothing.

Then, he was gone. I didn't feel his presence in my head, but I didn't move as if not break the illusion.

I just sat there with my knees drawn up to my chest, my aching hands closed together over my ears.

I then felt someone there, tugging at my hands and releasing their hold on my numb, ringing ears.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't want to see if HE was the one there.

"Cry, open you're eyes." It was the same voice in my head, but deeper and less hauntingly so.

"N-no." I stuttered, scared to open them only to find myself alone or worse, him.

It was quiet for a moment and it made me worry more.

I wanted to peak, see if he left, but before I could I felt something warm against my mouth.

My eyes flew open, but as soon as I realized what was happening, it was over.

When I looked into his face, I saw him.

Mad.

Strangely though, I wasn't scared. I felt my breathing slow and my nerves stop jumping about.

It confused me, this reaction.

Mad noticed this and smiled, making my breath catch. Why it did, I don't know.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" His voice sounded like a bass, slow and beautiful. It was calming.

Wait, beautiful? Mad... calm? As if those two words could go together when it came to him.

"Cry..." He said, sounding so lonely. For some reason, the way he said my name... my chest hurt.

I found my gaze wandering, taking him in. When my gaze fell on his lips, I shivered, remembering the feel of them on mine.

I wish I could say it was from fear or grossness, but it was far from that.

Mad, seeing where I was looking, leaned forward close to my face, his mouth hovering over mine.

I stopped breathing for that moment and I swear, so did my heart.

I found myself wanting to move closer, to break that distance, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

"Cry..." Mad breathed, making another shiver run down my spin as his breath blew into my face.

He stayed like that, so close to me that I could feel his hot breath, tingling my cold skin.

My heart was racing.

_God, how long is he gonna stare at me like that?!_

"M-mad..." I strangled out, my throat constricting, not working the way I wanted it to.

_Why won't my arms work?_ They were uselessly hanging by my sides, quivering and oddly reminding me of jello.

_That's what my body feels like._

_Jell-O._

My eyes made the mistake of lifting their gaze from his lips and looking directly into his eyes.

My heart skipped a beat before galloping at full speed.

His eyes, those soft, golden red orbs staring back at me with such a fierce intensity, made me decide to pull a daring move.

I kissed him.

He seemed to be as shocked as I was for making such a bold move, but that quickly vanished as I gently bit his bottom lip.

It may seem weird to do that, but I wasn't thinking, just going solely on _instinct._

Mad's eyes glazed over and he began kissing me back, making my partly opened eyes flutter closed.

I couldn't see, but I could feel _everything._

It was like he was touching me _everywhere_ all at once, even though his hands continued to grip onto mine, getting tighter as we got more intense in our movements.

I am the kind of person who can deal with things, who didn't ask for too much or get greedy.

Mad was the exact opposite of me, he could never get enough of something, and would get what he wanted even if he needed to use brute force.

It seems that this time, the roles have been switched.

I can't get enough of this, the kissing, his warm breath mingling with mine, his grip on my hands, the intense look he has when looking at me, and his eyes...

_I want more._

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_When does someones wanting become so powerful it becomes a need? Where do you get such a powerful want? Why does this happen and how?_

I never understood what that felt like until that very moment I felt Mad's caress.

His touch lit a spark inside me, slowly burning in my core, getting hotter and brighter the longer we are touching.

It was pooling inside the pit of my stomach, threatening to emerge me in these emotions of mine; to pull me under and drown me along with him.

I felt the heat from my lips disappear and I opened my eyes to see Mad staring at me, a tortured expression painting his face.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking. His expression softened a little, but still looked pained to me.

_Why does his pain... bother me so much? It never did before._

"It's nothing, Cry." He said in his deep and sensual voice, sending shivers down my spin.

These shivers weren't like before though. They were from his melancholy tone, making my heart throb painfully in my chest.

Why is my heart acting like this? It's as if it's a wild animal, thrashing around in my rib cage.

_Hehe, now I know why our hearts are in our chests. Because our ribs are like cages, keeping our hearts from escaping and causing chaos to ourselves and others._

"That's a lie." I told him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "Now, what is it?"

Mad seemed to flinch at my tone of voice, but sighed, glaring at the floor with gritted teeth, his hair falling to cover his face from me.

"I'm just... frustrated. All right?" He said, his face hidden from me so I couldn't see his expression, which ticked me off.

I continued to glare at him, though more from confusion than being pissed. "Frustrated with what? Tell me." I demanded.

I heard him swear under his breath before turing his face towards me again, forcing all anger out of my system and the glare to turn into something of bewilderment.

"M-Mad..." I breathed, my heart beating even faster to the point of pain with every throbbing beat it hit me with.

I flinched at Mad's tortured expression, looking at me with pained golden-red eyes that pierced into me and straight through my chest and heart.

When Mad leaned closer to me, I thought he was going to kiss me again, making me blush. But, instead, he rested his head on my shoulder, breathing in deeply.

"Cry..." He breathed out, his hot breath making me quiver. _Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel all... weird?_

I leaned my head to the side, resting my cheek on his head of hair, my hands unconsiously reaching up to hold him to me, comforting him.

_His hair... i-it's so soft..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i felt a presence in my mind again, invading my thoughts. _W-Why are you in here?! S-Stop reading me! Get out!_

I turned around to see Mad's mind in the shape of a red mist bunch together, taking the shape of my soul twin.

He just stood there, looking at me with an expressionless face. This... worried me a bit.

_Mad, go! I don't want you in here!_ I told him, demanding he go away. His facial expression didn't change, but when he heard me speak, he began to come towards me.

_Mad, no! G-get out!_ I yelled at him, but he didn't stop until he was right in front of me, staring at me with those gold-red irises of his.

_Mad, I-I said to go-_ Before I could finish, he placed his hands on my shoulders, making me stop talking to look at him in confusion.

I took a step back, but this made him take a step towards me, keeping his hold on me. _Mad! W-What are yo-_

I was interupted again by Mad yanking me forward, pulling me roughly to his chest and holding me there, placeing his head on my mop of brown hair.

_Shut up. Please, just... shut up for a moment... please._ Mad strangled out, sounding as though he were... crying.

No, Mad doesn't cry. That is one thing he does NOT do. But, then why...

Mad pulled me back to look at me through watering eyes, tears streaming down and staining his cheeks.

...My heart just squeezed painfully, again.

_Who doesn't cry?_ Mad asked with a strangled voice, another set of tears falling. I went to say something, but stopped myself when Mad leaned in close to my face.

_Cry..._ He chocked before planting his lips firmly against mine.

This time, when we kissed, something was... different.

When our lips connected, it was as though the spark inside me that grew to the size of a small flame, suddenly burst up as though someone poured oil into it, breathing life into the tiny flame.

My whole body just bursted, my mind no longer having any thoughts. I lost feeling of my physical body and was now floating in a sea of green and red light, emerging together.

I felt Mad's mind and soul wrapping around me. Not as though he were sufficating me, but in a more protective way, shielding me from the darkness of my outer mind.

Flying with him through this light, I felt... whole. More whole than I ever have been in my entire life.

It was as though I was reunited with my other half, and we were molding back together, becomeing whole once again.

_I love you._ I heard Mad think, echoing my thoughts exactly.

I felt myself smile, envelpoed in his warm and protective light. _I love you, too._

oooooooooooo000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo000000000000000000

"Cry! Wake up!" I heard someone yell, making my eyes snap open.

"P-Pewds?" I said groggily, my head aching and eyes hurting from the light. "What do you want?" I asked, irritated that he woke me up.

"Cry, you were sleeping on the floor. You're gonna catch a cold, now get up!" Pewds told me, grabbing my hand to help me up.

I looked around and saw that I was in my room, my bed all the way over on the other side of my room. I turned around and saw where I was asleep at...

I suddenly remembered, the previous events crashing down on me. _W-Where's Mad?_ I thought in panic, frantically searching my mind for him.

I sighed in relief when I heard him groan, feeling him glare at me in my head. _Why'd you wake me up do fucking early?_ He growled, making me laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Pewds asked me, looking at me weirdly. I shook my head, smiling. "Just thinking about the dream I had." I told him, making him look at me curiously.

Suddenly, before Pewds could ask, his stomach growled loudly, making him glare at me. "I would ask what it was about, but I'm starving. Feed me, Cry! I'm fucking hungry!"

I sighed, but nodded my head. "Alright, alright. Just let me get dressed. Sheesh, you're so impatient."

"You have 5 minutes, Cry. If you're not down there by then, I will eat all of your nutella." Pewds threatened me, makine me glare at him.

"You touch my nutella, I will chase you around the house with one of my collectors, but still very sharp, samurai swords. And, you don't want to know what'll happen when I catch you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up and don't keep me waiting. I'm leaving tomorrow, remember? And I don't want to leave America without a present from you." Pewds said before leaving my room, shutting the door behind me.

As soon as the door was shut, Mad took his physical form, shaking his head at Cry. "You sure can choose them, can't you?"

I rolled my eyes, flipping him off, which just made him grin and yank me down onto the bed, his body hovering over me. 'So, you free later?' He asked me, making me laugh and blush.

"And, why do you need me later?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

His cocky smile turned softer, looking at me with one of happiness and love. "So we can continue what we started."

Remembering the feeling of completion I felt when together like that sent a shiver of excitment down my spine.

"A-Alright, later." I agreed, face now probably flushed bright red now.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips, making my heart jump and the spark inside me to light up, now a tiny flame once again.

_I love you, Cry_. Mad said, his voice dominate in my mind.

To think that even Madness could love Cry...

...and that Cry could love him back.

_**Finn**_


End file.
